greeting_from_hellfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SAGA: WIECZNY MROK - Wróg czy przyjaciel?
Ekipa członków mrocznego bractwa Szafot opuszcza miasto Unbeaten. Rozdzieleni na cztery drużyny gildia Zwiadowcy powoli zmierza do północnej części miasta, gdzie czeka ich niespodzianka. PÓŁNOCNE WROTA: * Zabójcza pięść: Zaraz przybędą posiłki, więc nie marnujmy czasu! * Sue: Jest ich zbyt wiele! * Zabójcza pięść: Oni idą w liczebność, a my w jakość! * Garry: Dobrze powiedziane! Drużyna składająca się z Zabójczej pięści, Garrego i Sue dzielnie walczą z armią fanatyków Szafotu. * Zabójcza pięść: Armagedon zabójczych pięści! Zabójczą pięść otacza czerwona aura, a każdy przeciwnik stojący w zasięgu 5m zostaje zabity jednym uderzeniem pięści. * Garry: Nieźle, ale patrz na to! Zakazany czarny pył! Garry wbiega w dalsze szeregi wroga, aby nie zatruć swoich sojuszników. Przywołuje chmurę czarnego pyłu, który powoli zatruwa dużą część armii fanatyków. * Sue: Nie będę gorsza przy waszych zakazanych technikach... Duszo włóczni! Przybądź! Z włóczni Sue wychodzi wielka dusza. (Dusza - Wielki cesarz włóczni, widoczny jest jego tułów wychodzący z ziemi ) * Dusza: W czym mogę pomóc? Moja pani! * Sue: Zniszcz te śmiecie! Lawina włóczni mrozu! Dusza wypluwa mnóstwo włóczni, które przebijają fanatyków, po czym znika. * Sue: Dzięki! * Zabójcza pięść: Robi wrażenie! * Garry: Nie ubywa ich! Przybywa Batt, który bez chwili namysłu niszczy fanatyków rykiem króla nietoperzy. * Max: Bijcie! nie leńcie się... * Sue: Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Wszyscy zebrani ciężko walczą na polu bitwy, jednak fanatyków nie ubywa. * Garry: Gdzie reszta paczki? * Zabójcza pięść: O wilkach mowa! Widać Macesa, Edgara, Bara i Katę stojących na murze. Nagle wyskakują w stronę przeciwników. Edgar podpala fanatyków ognistym podmuchem, Kata szarżuje, Bar wykańcza wszystkich dookoła swoją szybkością, a Maces tworzy zabójcze pułapki. Ranni i zmęczeni Zwiadowcy są na wyczerpaniu. * Edgar: ZWIADOWCY! WALCZYMY DO UPADŁEGO! Wszyscy ledwo stoją. . Nieoczekiwanie zjawiają się legendarni obrońcy kontynentu w platynowych zbrojach. (Legendarni obrońcy to 3-osobowa jednostka składająca się z maga, myśliwego i rycerza) Obrońcy łączą swoją moc, która obszarowo niszczy większość fanatyków. * Fanatyk: ODWRÓT! Ocalała część fanatyków ucieka. . Mieszkanie Adel: Zaako śpi na kolanach Adel. * Zaako (mówi przez sen): ''Nie zgrywaj niedostępnej mała! Daj buziaczka Zaakusiowi!'' Zaako nieświadomie łapie za pierś Adel. * Adel: Ty zboku! Gdzie to łapiesz? Adel uderza śpiącego Zaako w głowę. * Zaako: Gdzie ja jestem? I czemu boli mnie głowa? * Adel: Zostałeś uśpiony pociskiem. * Zaako: A faktycznie! A gdzie reszta? * Adel: Pewnie dalej walczą z wrogiem... * Zaako: Dzięki za opiekę! Nie mam czasu na relaks, wybacz! bye bye * Adel: Relaks? Zaako ucieka przez okno mieszkania, gdzie zmierza w stronę wrót. W połowie drogi widzi całą paczkę Zwiadowców, którzy kierują się w stronę kryjówki. * Zaako: HEJO! Gdzie wróg? * Kata: Trochę się spóźniłeś... * Maces: Dobrze się spało? * Zaako: COO? Przespałem całą zabawę? . Kryjówka Zwiadowców: * Edgar: Eliz zaatakowała swoją mniejszą częścią bractwa, aż strach pomyśleć co byłoby, gdyby zaatakowała całym Szafotem! Bo fanatycy to nie jej sprawka... Nagle pogawędkę Edgara przerywają legendarni obrońcy. * RYCERZ: Witam! Przepraszam, że przerywamy... * Edgar: W czym problem? * RYCERZ: Zbieram załogę na misję rangi SSS+, i chciałbym zapytać czy mogę wypożyczyć Zabójczą pięść, Maxa i Batta? Tyle, że misja może potrwać kilka lat. * Edgar: Skąd wiesz, że to właśnie oni są odpowiedni na ową misje? * MAG: Ja wiem wszystko! Czuję ich silną aurę... * Edgar: Bez nich miasto będzie narażone na ataki, a poza tym muszę wysłać jeszcze inną drużynę na misje, więc zostanie nas kilku... * MYŚLIWY: Przewidzieliśmy sytuację, więc powołaliśmy emerytowanych członków Bractwa Starszych Panów, którzy już dotarli na miejsce. Aaa i zapomniałem wspomnieć, że w Unbeaten zawita nowa gildia Kamikadze... * MAG: Dodatkowo napełniłem filar magii, więc w razie ataku będziecie gotowi na wszystko! * Edgar: W'' takim wypadku nie mam nic do powiedzenia... Nie mnie o to pytać.'' Obrońcy wychodzą z kryjówki. * Edgar: Misja dla drużyny specjalnej! Pewna wioska na wschodzie jest pochłonięta mrokiem. Przyczyna nieznana, więc może być niebezpiecznie. Powodzenia! Drużyna specjalna rusza przygotować się do wyprawy. * Kata: Przemęczeni ruszać na misje... * Zaako: Ta wioska to kilka dni lecenia, więc wyśpisz się w drodze. * Kata: Łatwo Ci mówić, bo sam się wyspałeś... * Bar: Komu w drogę, temu flaszka się należy! * Maces: Macie wszystko? Bo wypadałoby ruszać! Przylatuje Assko. * Zaako: Macesie zabrałeś torby na pawia? * Maces: Ha... ha... Bardzo śmieszne... Drużyna wsiada na bestie, po czym wznoszą się w powietrze. * Maces: Według tego co powiedział Edgar to wioska jest na wschodzie, zaś według mapy jest na zachodzie... * Bar: Może to stara mapa, a niegdyś mieszkańcy wiosek przenosili swoje osady w miejsca, gdzie były większe korzyści. * Kata: W końcu powiedziałeś coś mądrego! Gratulacje. * Zaako: Więc w którą stronę lecimy? * Maces: Według mnie powinniśmy się kierować na północ, wówczas znajdziemy się między wschodem, a zachodem i będzie bliżej do obu celów. Drużyna rusza na północ. Widać jak Kata czyści swoje miecze, Bar z Zaako spożywają alkohol, a Macesowi zbiera się na wymioty. * Kata: Patrzcie! Widać lasy spalone w popiół. * Bar: Masakra... Kto by się dopuścił takiej zbrodni? Kolejny dzień lotu: Popołudnie: * Kata: Chłopaki wstawajcie! '' Kata uderza każdego trzonkiem miecza w głowę. * '''Kata:' Widzicie to? * Zaako: W sensie wodospad, piękne drzewa itp? * Maces: Dziwne miejsce... Dookoła jest pochmurno, zaś tu pięknie i kolorowo. * Kata: Możemy odpocząć trochę! * Maces: Nie ma czasu na odpoczynek... * Zaako: Assko jest już zmęczony, więc dajmy mu chwile pospać! Drużyna specjalna ląduje przy wodospadzie, aby wypocząć. Assko zasypia, Kata rozkłada namiot przy wodospadzie, Bar zbiera drewno na ognisko, Zaako i Maces wyznaczają trasę. * Maces: Znajdujemy się blisko celu... Stoimy dosłownie pośrodku tajemniczego celu. * Zaako: To miejsce różni się względem otoczenia, a poza tym mam wrażenie, że ktoś tu już był... * Maces: Miej oczy szeroko otwarte! Zaako i Maces wchodzą na szczyt ogromnego drzewa. Dookoła terenu odpoczynku drużyny widać tylko mrok. * Zaako: BAR, KATA! BĄDŹCIE OSTROŻNI! * Maces: Dziś wypoczniemy, a rankiem zmierzymy się z mrokiem. A tymczasem idę trochę potrenować. * Zaako: Świetny pomysł! . Bar trudzi się z podpaleniem ogniska. Podchodzi Zaako. * Zaako: Haha... Pomogę Ci! Zaako wystrzela z palca płomyk ognia, który rozpala ognisko. * Bar: Dzięki! Teraz mogę się napić. * Kata: Namioty postawione! * Bar: Świetnie Ci poszło kochana. * Kata: Słuchajcie! Idę wziąć porządną kąpiel, także jeżeli zauważę jakiegoś zboczeńca to wsadzę mu całą pochwę na miecz w cztery litery. * Zaako: Brzmi groźnie! * Bar: A może umyć Ci plecka? * Kata: Udajmy, że nie słyszałam tego pytania! Bar przysypia obok Assko, Kata bierze kąpiel przy wodospadzie, Maces medytuje, a Zaako szuka ciekawego miejsca do treningu, aż dociera do centrum owego zagajnika. * Zaako: Tu będzie w porządku. Zaako robi pompki, brzuszki, a po serii ćwiczeń obija wielkie drzewo pięściami. Po głębokim oddechu aktywuje oczy furii, po czym ognistą pięścią uderza w drzewko, które przewraca się, robiąc ogromny hałas. Obudzony Bar biegnie w stronę hałasu, Maces także przerywa medytację i udaje się w stronę dymu. * Kata: Wróg? A ja taka nieogarnięta. Nie ma czasu... Kata okrywa się ręcznikiem, po czym zabiera miecz i wskakuje na drzewo. Skacze z drzewa na drzewo, aby zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Dociera do celu, gdzie wyskakuje z drzewa przed zebraną nieco wcześniej drużyną. * Kata: Co się stało? Zaatakowali nas? Maces, Bar i Zaako zaniemówili. * Kata: Coście tacy zaczerwienieni? Czemu się tak przyglądacie? Kata odwraca się, gdzie widzi na gałęzi swój ręcznik. Męska część ekipy czerwieni się na widok nagiej Katy. * Zaako: Usłyszałaś odgłosy walki, i postanowiłaś wylecieć z SAMYM mieczem? Hmm... ciałko masz niezłe, ale piersi trochę takie... małe. * Kata: AAAAaaaa... Wy zboczuchy! Kata kuca, zakrywając swoje nagie ciało. * Zaako: Zboczuchy? Sama tu wyskoczyłaś nago... * Kata: TAK! A wy się gapicie, jak gdyby nigdy nic... Bar wskakuje na drzewo, aby okryć Katę. * Zaako: Dobra Bar! Chodź na mały sparing... Zaako i Bar odchodzą. * Maces: A ja? * Kata: Zostaw tych zboczeńców, bo jeszcze Ciebie zarażą głupotą... Maces towarzyszy Kacie w drodze powrotnej do obozu. * Kata: Coś taki mało rozgadany? * Maces: A jakoś tak... A tak właściwie skąd się wzięłaś w Unbeaten? * Kata: W Morskiej wiosce stworzyłam drużynę Quadra, składająca się z czterech kobiet. Wioska zawdzięczała nam wiele zwycięstw, jednak przyszło nam zmierzyć się z Generals. Było ich wiele, ale mieliśmy nadzieję i zapał. Zabijali mieszkańców bezlitośnie... a nawet dzieci. Wszędzie był ogień, więc pobiegłam do przywódcy, lecz On już nie żył. A później byłam świadkiem śmierci naszej towarzyszki broni, która walczyła do ostatniego tchu. Niebo zrobiło się czarne z dymu, a ja z Sue upadłyśmy. Ostatnie co widziałam to... Kata potyka się o wystający korzeń, po czym upada. * Maces: Nic Ci nie jest? * Kata: Chyba skręciłam sobie kostkę... * Maces: Przezorny zawsze przygotowany! Maces tworzy lustro w powietrzu, w które wkłada rękę i wyciąga apteczkę, po czym zajmuje się ranną kostką. * Maces: kostka opatrzona! * Kata: Dziękuję! * Maces: A teraz wskakuj na barana i zaniosę Cię! Zawstydzona Kata wskakuje na barana, po czym ruszają w dalszą drogę. * Maces: Więc co widziałaś? * Kata: A zapomniałam dokończyć... Ostatnie co widziałam to śmierć kolejnej naszej towarzyszki. Zostałyśmy tylko we dwie. Kolejnego dnia budzi mnie Sue, a widok był przerażający... wioska zmieniona w popiół. Stąd wyruszyliśmy przed siebie, gdzie trafiliśmy do Unbeaten. * Maces: Przykro mi... * Kata: Najważniejsza jest teraźniejszość! Mam nową drużynę i będę gnać do przodu, aby móc obronić swoich towarzyszy! Wieczór: Maces odnosi Katę do namiotu, po czym zasiada przy ognisku. Po chwili wracają przepoceni Zaako z Barem wraz z ogromną rybą i także siadają przy ognisku. Do ogniska dołącza Kata. Wszyscy zajadają przypieczoną rybę, którą popiją browarem. Ranek: * Zaako: Koniec dobrego! Ruszamy w nieznane z buta... * Maces: Więc rozdzielamy się czy co? * Zaako: Dobrze byłoby, ale lepiej się nie rozdzielać, gdyż nie wiadomo co nas czeka. * Kata: Więc w drogę! Drużyna rusza przed siebie w serce mroku. * Bar: O tej porze tak ciemno? * Kata: A do tego ta zamieć... Idąc przed siebie zauważają małą, opuszczoną chatkę, gdzie na jednej ścian widać ogromną mapę obecnego terenu. * Maces: Patrzcie! Ta wioska to ani na wschodzie, ani na zachodzi... czyli na północ! * Bar: Czyli dobrze ukryta wioska, a mapa to zmyłka dla rabusi... * Kata: Dobra wyjdźmy z tej przerażającej dziupli! Drużyna zmierza na północ, jednak jest coraz ciemniej. * Bar: Nic już nie widać. * Kata: Gdzie jesteśmy? * Zaako: Podmuch demona! Zaako używa podmuchu, który oświetla drogę drużynie. W świetle widać 5 postaci, jednak ogień gaśnie. * Zaako: Co jest kurwa! Drużyna specjalna zostaje zaatakowana przez tajemnicze osoby. * Maces: Nic nie widać... Szlag! Drużyna dostaje porządne baty. Zaako: ogień to za mało... Dla przyjaciół Skupcie się! DEMONICZNA ENERGIA - SZTUCZNE SŁOŃCE! Zaako oddaje połowę swojego ognia i energii, aby stworzyć czasowe, sztuczne słońce, po czym upada i pluje krwią. Słońce oświetla przeciwników drużyny jest to kobieta i czterech mężczyzn. * Zaako: Cobra! Kupe lat... * Maces: To wy się znacie? * Cobra: Zaako, ale się zmieniłeś! Nawet Cię nie poznałem. (Cobra - Były członek Drużyny Wielkiego Sojuszu - W''ysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna o długich, srebrno-czarnych włosach, szkarłatne oczy węża, bardzo jasna karnacja, charakterystyczne blizny, nosi kolczyki. Ubiera się w czarne, skórzane odzienie'') * Zaako: Co tam słychać? * Cobra: ''A nic ciekawego... Opuściłem Snyka i założyłem swoją drużnę''.'' Od lewej Bogini Zyria, Speedu, Szerk i Manotai!'' * Kata: Bogini? * Cobra: Dokładnie! Jej talent jest niczym boska moc. A co tam u Ciebie Zaako? (Zyria - niska, kształtna kobieta o zielonych, długich włosach, owinięta roślinami; Speedu - Średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o ciemnym blondzie warkoczach, charakterystyczne cętki na ciele, ubrany w skórzanym odzieniu; Szerk - niski mężczyzna owinięty bandażami; Manotai - Wysoki, silnie zbudowany sumo, charakterystyczne kolczyki na twarzy, ubrany w skórzane spodnie, a jego broń to ogromny młot.) Cobra pomaga wstać Zaako. * Zaako: Stara bieda. * Cobra: Udało Ci się poderwać Zolty? * Zaako: Niestety nie... Mój wdzięk nie podołał . * Maces: w końcu wróg czy przyjaciel? * Cobra: Hahaha... Pierwsza dziunia dała Ci kosza! * Zaako: Nawet najlepszym się zdarza. * Kata: ile on miał kobiet? Następuje niezręczna cisza, jednak po chwili ciszę przerywa podwójne sierpowe w twarz między Zaako, a Cobrą. * Zaako: Czyli nie wycofujesz swoich działań? * Cobra: Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz! Zaako uderza ognistą pięścią, zaś Cobra mroczną pięścią. Pięści obu rywali zderzają się, przez co powstaje wybuch. * Cobra: Razem możemy wszystko...nasza współpraca może zdziałać cuda! Nie pamiętasz? Mój drogi przyjacielu. * Zaako: Byłoby miło, ale tu nasze ścieżki się napotykają i tworzymy kontrast. Także przybyłem tu, aby zlikwidować ten wkurwiający mrok. * Cobra: Ten wkurwiający mrok pozwoli mi zawładnąć nad światem! * Zaako: Jeszcze masz czas się wycofać i rozejdziemy się jak ludzie... * Cobra: Znasz mnie! Nigdy się nie wycofuje! * Zaako: Więc masz pecha! Drużyno wkraczamy do akcji... pozbycia się mroku. Zyria łapie plączami ranną kostkę Katy, po czym uderza ją w różne budynki; Speedu katuje Macesa swoją szybkością; Bar natrafia na Manotai'a, który przyjmuje wszystkie ataki na klatę; Zaako i Cobra wymieniają się kopnięciami; Szerk ucieka. * Maces: On jest zbyt szybki! * Speedu: To jeszcze nic w porównaniu do mojej ostatecznej formy! Maces tworzy niewidzialne ściany, po czym chowie się do lustra. * Speedu: Tak się ze mną bawisz? Pojawia się kilkanaście luster z podobizną Macesa, jednak Speedu w ciągu sekundy rozwala wszystkie lustra, a Maces zostaje powalony. W tym samym czasie Bar okłada swojego przeciwnika, na którym nie robi to wrażenia. * Manotai: Skończyłeś? * Bar: Twarda sztuka! Manotai powala Bara jednym machnięciem ręki. * Bar: Nie mam pytań... Bar i Maces zostają zderzeni ze sobą przez swoich przeciwników. * Maces: Zmieńmy się! * Bar: No dobra! Bar i Maces zmieniają się przeciwnikami. Kata ponownie wisi do góry nogami na plączach. * Kata: SERIO? Bar wypija specjalny trunek, który pozwala walczyć na równi z przeciwnikiem. Speedu biegnie prawym sierpowym, jednak Bar wyprzedza go lewym sierpowym w twarz. Rozpoczyna się szybka walka na pięści, gdzie stanowczo dominuje Bar. Maces stara się zaskoczyć przeciwnika z każdej strony, lecz nie ma pomysłu jak zranić potężnego Manotai'a. Zaako rozpoczyna walkę na ostrza, gdzie przebija serce Cobry, jednak Zaako wraz z mieczem przenikają na wylot przez Cobrę. Kata przecina wszystkie plącza, po czym biegnie w stronę przeciwniczki. Zyria tworzy kolczasty miecz. Toczy się walka na miecze kobiet, gdzie Kata zostaje zraniona w ramię. * Cobra: Tylko na tylę Cię stać? * Zaako: Dopiero się rozgrzewam! Zaako zostaje pozbawiony mieczy i złapany w sidła Cobry. * Cobra: Aż przypomniała mi się walka z Dr.XY! Haha... Z zimną krwią go zabiliśmy! * Zaako: Co Ci tak przyszło na wspomnienia? * Cobra: To było piękne zgranie! moje sidła plus twoja szarża mieczy. A najlepsze jak błagał Cię o przysługę... * Zaako: Nie czas na wspomnienia! Maces wsłuchuje się w rozmowę, po czym tworzy lustrzany sześcian, zamykając siebie wraz z Zaako i Cobrą. * Cobra: Co jest? * Maces: Czas na zemstę! * Cobra: A to Ty jesteś tą beksą, którą Zaako miał oszczędzić! Haha... * Maces: Tak, jestem tą beksą... która poślę was zaświaty! * Zaako: To nie czas na emocje... * Maces: To nie emocje... tylko moja szansa na pomstę! * Zaako: Ochłoń i daj mi go pokonać, a po naszej misji stoczymy walkę. * Cobra: Mnie pokonać? Nie bądź śmieszny! * Zaako: Więc jak? * Maces: Dobra... * Zaako: I jak możesz to zostaw ten sześcian. Skończę to szybko! Maces wchodzi do lustra i odchodzi do swojego przeciwnika. . Bar powala swojego przeciwnika. * Speedu: Skubany sukinkot... Teraz zaczniemy na poważnie! (Speedu zmienia formę - Umięśnione ciało, liczniejsze cętki na ciele, kły i pazury. Ogólnie przypomina przerośniętego geparda) * Bar: Co mi tam... Bar wypija kolejny trunek, przez co jego włosy najeżyły się. Zderzenie głów, a następnie walka na pięści. * Speedu: Nieźle... W końcu trafiłem na rywala godnego uwagi. Speedu atakuje przeciwnika z każdej strony, po czym go powala. Bar jest bezradny, gdyż jego szybkość jest niewystarczająca. Speedu powala Bara. . Maces wskakuje na rękę przeciwnika, po czym sprzedaje kopniaka w głowę. * Manotai: Bijesz się jak dziewczynka! Manotai uderza w ziemię młotem, co powoduje trzęsienie ziemi oraz wielką szczelinę, do której wpada Maces. Pod ziemią Maces odkrywa jaskinię. * Maces: Trafiłem w dziesiątkę! Widać wielki filar mroku, który jest źródłem mroku w wiosce. * Maces: Jak mam to rozwalić? * Szerk: Pierw musisz mnie rozwalić... a to jest niemal niemożliwe! * Maces: To się okaże! Szerk tworzy piaskową zamieć w jaskini, a następnie atakuje piaskowym biczem. . * Cobra: Manotai gdzie młody? * Manotai: Wpadł w szczelinę. * Cobra: No to leć za nim! Bo wszystko zepsuje... . Maces tworzy lustra, po czym wyciąga miecz i z zaskoczenia przebija Szerka. * Szerk: To na nic... Jestem z piasku i powietrza! * Maces: No to zmienimy taktykę! Maces ponownie tworzy lustrzany sześcian, w którym łapie przeciwnika. Sześcian powoli się kurczy, aż staje się bardzo malutki. * Maces: Dobra! Mam go z głowy na jakiś czas... Jak to zniszczyć? * Manotai: Nijak! * Maces: Znowu ty? Manotai bezmyślnie usiłuje trafić Macesa młotem, jednak chłopiec unika wszystkie ataki. Maces podstawia sześcian z Szerkiem, który zostaje rozwalony młotem. Szerk upada. * Maces: nie zniszczę tego filaru, ale On może tak! * Maces: Chodź tu krowo! Tylko na tyle Cię stać? * Manotai: Krowo? Masz przejebane! Maces umyślnie prowokuje przeciwnika, aby go zbliżyć do filaru. Manotai bierze rozmach i atakuje Macesa, jednak chłopiec w ostatnim momencie unika ataku. * Maces: Jeszcze trochę! Manotai ponownie bierze rozmach i uderza, jednak chłopiec ponownie robi unik, przez co rozbija filar. Jaskinia eksploduje. . Następuje wielki wybuch, a niebo staje się czyste i piękne. * Kata: Cudownie! Kata zadaje ostatni powalający cios przeciwniczce. Zyria upada. * Kata: To ma być Bogini? . Bar ściga się z przeciwnikiem, jednak słońce zaczyna razić Speedu. Bar potężnie uderza w plecy wroga. Speedu upada, a po chwili Bar także upada z przemęczenia. . * Zaako: Masz problem! (Zaako przemienia się w pół-demona: jasno-czerwona karnacja, czerwona tęczówka, spojówka czarna, ciało bardzo umięśnione, charakterystyczne kły, czarne pazury.) * Zaako: Masz pozdrowienia! * Cobra: Tak, tak! z piekła... znam te twoje drętwe teksty... Zaako rozpala cały sześcian, po czym doskakuje do Cobry i go powala. Cobra upada. * Cobra: Zaako! Zapłacisz mi za to! . Po godzinie przybywają strażnicy, którzy zabierają całą Drużynę Cobry do wulkanicznego więzienia. . * Kata: Gdzie jest Maces? * Bar: Przecież wpadł do szczeliny, a ona wybuchła... Bez paniki! Na pewno żyje... Drużyna szuka Macesa. Nagle z sterty gruzy wychodzi zagubiony chłopiec. Maces po raz kolejny tworzy lustrzany sześcian, zamykając siebie i Zaako. * Kata: Zwariowaliście? Jesteście drużyną! * Bar: Nie wtrącaj się... To musiało kiedyś nastąpić! Bar wraz z Katą siadają przy sześcianie. * Zaako: Gotów? * Maces: Jak nigdy! Maces otoczony lustrami biegnie w stronę Zaako, który czeka w płomieniach. Zaako uderza Macesa w twarz, przez co odbija się o ścianę sześcianu i upada. * Zaako: Już? Nagle zza pleców Zaako wyłania się Maces, który uderza go mroczną pięścią. * Maces: Brawo! pomyliłeś mnie z podobizną... * Zaako: A skąd ta mroczna moc? * Maces: Sam nie wiem... Zaako uderza Macesa, który okazuje się być tylko lustrem. Szkło rani jego dłoń. * Zaako: Zaczynasz mnie irytować... Zaako aktywuje oczy furii. * Zaako: Teraz masz przejebane! * Maces: To się okaże! Maces biegnie uderzyć przeciwnika mroczną pięścią, jednak gdy robi zamachnięcie, to Zaako wyprzedza atak ognistą pięścią. Chłopiec zostaje odepchnięty. Maces kumuluje mroczną energię w dłoni (przypomina kulę), po czym biegnie w stronę Zaako, który także przygotował demoniczną energię. Energie zderzają się, przez co powstaje potężny wybuch. * Zaako: Nieźle! Po chwili dym w sześcianie zanika. * Zaako: Znowu schowałeś się? Zza pleców Zaako pojawia się Dr.XY, który przebija go kilkoma mieczami. * Zaako: CO? To nie możliwe! Zabiłem Cię! Nagle przed Zaako pojawia się jeszcze Aval, który razi go błyskawicą. * Zaako: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Zaako wyrywa się spod iluzji Macesa. * Maces: Jak? * Zaako: Masz pozdrowienia! Od starego! Zaako zmienia formę pół-demona, po czym uderza podmuchem ognia, który rozpala całe pole bitwy. Wystraszony Maces robi kilka kroków do tytułu. * Maces: Nie poddam się! Maces rozpędza się, odbija się od lustra i daje kopniaka w szyje Zaako. * Zaako: Słabo... Zaako łapie za nogę przeciwnika i rzuca nim do góry, po czym doskakuje do Macesa, z którym walczy na pięści. Maces rozbija lustro, które kaleczy Zaako, jednak to nie robi na nim wrażenia. Po długiej walce sześcian jest zadymiony, a odgłosy walki zamilknęły. * Kata: To już koniec? * Bar: Kto wygrał? Dym ulega i widać postać. * Zaako: Jak to kto? Z dymu wychodzi Zaako, który pod pachą trzyma Macesa.